


lost in this feeling (don't ever need a reason)

by helbow



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, The characterization in this is really bad im sorry its old, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, helbow, like my teeth melted off because its so sweet kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helbow/pseuds/helbow
Summary: Okay, maybe Trini should have been paying more attention. But really, how hard is it to miss an explosion large enough to take down a cliff side? Of course, it wasn’t entirely her fault. If her girlfriend was going to tease her all through 3rd period, running her nails down the length of Trini’s leg, biting the end of her pen in pseudo concentration, then it was perfectly viable for Trini to kiss the living shit out of her in the only restricted area within a 5,000 mile radius, goddammit. Anyone with enough willpower to resist the likes of Kimberly Hart in favor of learning about the miracle that is the Kreb’s Cycle, well, let’s just say that person would never be Trini Gomez.OrKim and Trini are making out in the mine when they become Power Rangers.





	1. Coins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm so excited to post it! Let me know what you think!

Okay, maybe Trini should have been paying more attention. But really, how hard is it to miss an explosion large enough to take down a cliff side? The very cliff, in fact, in which her girlfriend had her pinned to.

 

Of course, it wasn’t entirely her fault. If her girlfriend was going to tease her all through 3rd period, running her nails down the length of Trini’s leg, biting the end of her pen in pseudo concentration, then it was perfectly viable for Trini to kiss the living shit out of her in the only restricted area within a 5,000 mile radius, goddammit.

 

Anyone with enough willpower to resist the likes of Kimberly Hart in favor of learning about the miracle that is the Kreb’s Cycle, well, let’s just say that person would never be Trini Gomez.

 

So yeah, maybe it was her fault they were in this situation, standing in the bottom of a Billy Cranston size crater, along with him, the current Quarterback-to-square-one, and the boy who currently holds the Angel Grove High record for absences.

 

The pair were off the to side, tending to the blood seeping from the cut on Trini’s forehead. Kim offhandedly holds her head to her chest, all the while playing with the digits on Trini’s hand (which, for the record, absolutely wasn’t helping her prior deposition, thank you very much).

 

She warily watched the boys, a testament to the changes instilled upon her throughout her cheerleading escapades, or rather, shortcomings.

 

“You do know I spend a lot of time on these braids, _Kimmy_ , so maybe slow your roll on this headlock, hm?”

 

Kim’s response reverberates deep in her in chest.

 

“Baby, I think the blood has done enough of a job on your hair than I ever have, but maybe if you spend a little less time on your hair,” she smirked, reaching to cup Trini’s jaw “and a little more time with me, we can test that theory out, hmm?”

 

Even throughout the ever so smooth confidence of the former head cheerleader, the look of adoration in her eyes, the one that made Trini’s heart swell, broke the taller girl’s facade.

 

Trini reached up to tuck a lock of endless hair behind Kim’s ear, and she was sure a matching expression was staring up at her girlfriend.

 

"Hey uh, Kim? Is….is Dee Dee alright?” Jason asked, while Billy wrung his hands hesitantly behind him. Kim scoffed.

 

“ _Trini_ will be fine, no thanks to you, after we leave.” She helped the smaller girl up, practically picking her up, and Trini gave her a small smile, which probably looked like more of a grimace due to her current state.

 

Once the pair was on their feet, the girl quickly realized leaving the pit wouldn’t be as easy as entering, if you would even call barreling down a cliff ‘entering’.

 

While the former king and queen of Angel Grove stood their ground against each other, which if you ask Trini was more of an awkward staring contest, Zack, the boy who she assumed stared at her ass everyday while she did her yoga (before that activity was replaced by whatever you call what Kimberly did to her), scrambled to the side of the crater, laughing like, well, someone who spends all their time alone on an abandoned train cart.

 

Kim and Jason whipped their heads around, and Billy fiddled with his hands as he walked behind the feverish boy.

 

"Did someone tell a joke? Did I miss the joke? A lot of times I don’t get jokes, but that doesn’t mean I-”

 

"Billy,” Jason said calmly. “there was no joke, but I think Zack here found something.”

 

Trini was amazed at the boys ability to stay calm, seeing as Zack was smashing a rock again the wall like a maniac.

 

Kim squeezed her hand harder, and walked them towards where the boys were standing. Once closer, they were able to make out the glassy rock, in which five disks glowed in the evening light.

 

Her girlfriend gasped, moving her body in front of Trini as if to shield her from the glowing rock face. Trini leaned up towards the taller girl’s ear.

 

"Babe, I appreciate the gesture, but I kinda can’t see.”

 

With a short laugh, Kim stepped to the side, just in time to see Zack free the coins, handing them to the boys next time him. Jason looked over his shoulder, gesturing with his chin for the girls to get closer.

 

“Woah.”

 

"You can say that again.”

 

“Um, why would he say it again if he just said it? Maybe if someone else said it again, that would make more sense?” Billy asked. “Oh! I know! I’ll say it! Woah!” he said with a clap of his hands.

 

“My dad and I, before he died, we used to go exploring here all the time! This is the coolest thing we found, isn’t it, Dad? Man I wish he were here. I’m glad you’re here, Jason, and Zack, and Kim, and Dee Dee!”

 

The kids around him shared a look, but Trini turned her head away, earning another squeeze from Kim.

 

The moment between the kids immediately ended as a flash of red and blue cascaded down the face of the mountains.

 

“I’m not happy they’re here.” Zack pointed towards the flashing lights. “Let’s get outta here!”

 

Panic filled Trini’s face, immediately turning towards Kim, who grabbed her arm and set into a full sprint. Pointing ahead (as if Trini wouldn’t follow her anywhere), Kim gestured for Trini to keep up, curse her little legs. For a girl who is constantly running from her problems, Trini thought, this shouldn’t be too hard.

 

Sirens blared behind them, and she’d completely lost track of where the boys were.

 

That is until a silver van skid in front of them with the door wide open, with two boys screaming at them to get in. Damn her girlfriend's impulsivity, Trini cursed, as she ever so gracefully leaping into the moving van, immediately turning to pull Trini in.

 

Trini’s injuries seemed to catch up with her as she struggled to catch her hand, the police hot on their trail.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

“Maybe try running faster?”

 

"Come on baby, come on you’re so close!” Ha, she’d heard that before.

 

Chasing a car on her two feet in the middle of a car chase probably wasn’t the best to be thinking bedroom, which was evident as a rock kicked back from the tire and hit her knee, causing her leg to give out.

 

Kim’s face fell, and Trini threw her arm forward in a last ditch attempt. Kim, bless her heart, leaned almost completely out of the van in an effort to grab it.

 

Just as Trini was about to prepare to be government roadkill, a figure swooped down from who knows where and landed on top of the van.

 

“Dee Dee! Grab my hand!”

 

"What else would I do, Captain Obvious?” Trini said under her breath as Zack grabbed her forearm and swung her into Kim’ arms.

 

Her girlfriend practically swaddled her in her arms as she kissed the top of her head, letting out a relieved sigh and breathing in the scent of Trini’s hair.

 

“Don’t you do that to be Trinidad. Don’t do that to me.”

 

"Not to ruin the moment, Kimberly _Ann_ , but we’re still in the middle of a chase.”

 

Kim picked her head up (sadly her death grip on the smaller girl only got tighter), to be met with the sight of Jason’s manic driving.

 

While trio in the back of the car jostled around, Trini could practically hear her mother lecturing her on the importance of seat belts. Who needs those when you have a god damn koala for a girlfriend? Not that Trini was complaining anyway.

 

"Uh, guys," Billy screamed, hand tightly wrapped around the roof handle, “that a train is coming directly toward us! If we keep going, we’ll collide!”

 

Kim pulled Trini flush against her; for once in her life, a feeling other than what could only be described as gay coursed through her veins when she was in the vicinity of a pretty girl, and so what that feeling was fear of imminent death by train, this was a big moment for her.

 

“We can make it! Keep going we got it!” Zack coerced. And, in all honesty, they should have known better than to listen to Zack.

 

The next thing Trini could coherently understand was the car flipping upside-down, the train shattering the windows of the getaway car and the metal of the doors giving way to the impact.

 

Trini eyelids drooped, the pain of slamming her head keeping her from staying awake. She closed her eyes, her only thought the girl looking directly at her.


	2. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super buff girlfriend fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one so much better than the first chapter, hope you like it!

Trini was by no means a morning person.

 

Maybe it was pre-conditioned in her brain, or maybe it was due to the fact she has two screaming little brothers and a mother whose patience ran thinner than college students wallet. Or Trini’s, when it was Kim’s time of the month. Not that she was complaining of course, who was she some privileged frat boy? No, she just treated her girl right.

 

  
Whatever the case, Trini has no explanation as to why she felt an overwhelming sense of security and comfort the second she woke up. The morning sun rose above the mountains outside the window, the slight hum of passing cars shaking the half-empty glass of water carelessly placed on the floor beside her left arm, which hung over the side of the mattress; birds chirped to their hearts content in the single oak tree, a beaten tire swing hanging by it’s last thread just below. The cool morning air caused the pink curtains to rock in the wind. Trini picked her head up in confusion, her brows furrowed.

 

  
Pink curtains?

 

  
She attempted to fully sit up, but the vice grip of her girlfriend prevented her from even the slightest wiggle.

 

  
Trini begrudgingly flopped her head back onto the comically pink pillows. How on Earth a girl, or anyone for that matter, could render Trini immobile without even being conscious was beyond her, but, even so, the moment her girlfriend buries herself into the back of her neck, leaving a content sigh in her wake, Trini knows moving was the farthest thing from her mind.

 

Kim pulls her in tighter, causing Trini to forget the concern as to why, or how, she ended up in the taller girl’s room, in favor of reaching to grasp Kim’s forearm. The pair curl into each other, drifting between sleep and reality.

 

(If you asked Trini, she would vehemently deny thinking that lying here, covers tucked under her chin, back curled into her girlfriend’s body, was a dream come true, but coming from a girl who, on a constant basis, denies her vertical challenge, well it just wasn't the truth.) 

~

Trini wakes once again; this time to some random upbeat bop from that month's ‘Top 100’ blaring from the alarm sitting on Kim’s bedside table, which LED’s violently blink ‘6:00’. She groans at the absence of the familiar weight of her girlfriend's soft arm, craving the feeling of her tanned skin, of their interlocked hands, and the scent that is so distinctly Kimberly. A twinge of disappointment tugs at her heartstrings, causing the shorter girl to kick her feet in hopes heel would connect with shin, inspiring common sense in her girl, and thus the return of the comfort in her girlfriend’s warm embrace once again.

 

Trini ever so slowly cracks her eyes open, and immediately moves to cover her face from the combined light of the bedroom’s bulbs and pure unadulterated sunshine, which now points directly into her corneas. Craning her neck in the direction Kim once slept, in an effort to prevent moving her groggy body to more than absolutely necessary, Trini is faced with the sight an empty bed (boo), and a the shattered iPhone, in which never left Kim’s side.

 

(Trini couldn’t even count the number of times the possessive girl has chewed her out for a running the risk of even the most miniscule scratch, but, she guessed, from the way the former cheerleader acted in regards to her, she should be used to her possessive nature.)

 

  
Even in her clouded state, she immediately recognizes trouble, shooting up to inspect the scene further.

  
Kim’s normally tidy room, at first glance, looks to be perfectly fine. Upon further inspection, evidence of tampering was becoming ever so clear to Trini. The handle on Kim’s bathroom door was crushed, as if made from tin foil. The drawer of the nightstand lie on the complete opposite side the of the room, a suspiciously drawery size dent in the wall just above it.

 

Still perched on the bed, legs swinging over the tall frame, Trini watches eyes wide, as an unforeseen spectacle unfolds before her; the bathroom door flies open, immediately snapping the hinges one after the other, the wooden door clattering to the tile below.

 

She looks to see the source of havoc, and promptly falls off the bed.

 

  
There stood Kimberly Hart, in all but a measly sports bra. Now, not that that sight wasn’t enough to drive Trini bonkers, but the source of her dumbfoundment (and gay panic) lay slightly below the revealing undergarment.

 

  
Her girlfriend, flaunting the most defined abs to ever grace the planet, and the universe before it.

  
Trini’s jaw hit the floor, and Kim scratched her neck, flashing her sheepish smile. Okay, maybe she was some privileged frat boy, but in that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

  
“I think the look you’re giving me is called eye fucking, _Trinidad_.” Kim teased, throwing a wink. “Not that I’m opposed to it.” she added, cocking out her hip just to take matters a tiny step further.

  
(She does have a reputation to uphold, after all.) 

  
The girl on the floor could barely breathe, never mind coherently form a sentence, which resulted in a string of unintelligible garble to fumble out her mouth. Sure, she had seen _plenty_ of her girlfriend’s body, but this? This was new.

 

Kim, flattered as she was (not that she wasn't used to Trini’s problematic behavior by now), had had enough of Trini’s floundering, moving to help her off the floor. Grabbing her outstretched hands, Kim lifted upwards.

 

And for the nth time that day, something went awfully wrong.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Kim shrieked, her hands flying over her mouth. “Trini, are you okay? I’m so sorry I’m so sorry I’m-”

 

  
The gravelly voice, which in any other circumstance would have Kim feeling very different right now, interrupted the distressed girl.

 

“I would be better,” she mocked, feigning indifference, “if you were to help remove me from the _fucking_ ceiling.” She kicked her feet in an effort to unhinge free, her arms pinned to her sides by the drywall, but to no avail.

 

Kim, collecting herself enough to take in the situation, latched her hands onto Trini’s ankles.

  
“As much as, uh, as much as I like touching you,” Kim started, attempting to repress the deep-seeded worry of the strength flowing through her body every since the incident at the mine in the form of cheesy advances.

 

Clearing her throat, Kim tried again. It came out timidly, in small voice, the one only reserved for the most special of people (Trini, and Billy Cranston), the one that could crack through the walls Trini had spent so many years building up in a matter of seconds.

 

“What…...what if I hurt you again?”

  
Trini felt her insides start to melt, but now wasn’t particularly the best time to have a certified girlfriend heart to Hart.

 

“Babe, my head is in your ceiling. I appreciate the sentiment, I do, but I really wouldn’t care if you pulled my leg off right now, as long as I get out of here.” Trini let out a sigh, immediately regretting it as she sucked in all the accumulated dirt surrounding her in the attic of Kim’s house. After sputtering out Peter Cottontail’s dust equivalent, she coughed “If you’re _really_ that worried, use one hand.”

 

After a moment's hesitation, Kim apprehensively tugged Trini’s ankle. Immediately, Trini felt herself falling. Cool air shot up her back as she mentally prepared herself to hit the floor, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

  
“Uh, T?” A breathless Kim squawked. “You can uh, you can open your eyes.”

 

Blush spread across the smaller girl’s face as she assessed the damage.

 

Trini deduced the only injury she had faced was a bruised ego. Just my luck, she thought, as she realized only in this circumstance was her current situation not particularly favorable; held in her girlfriend’s (incredibly buff) arms.

 

The only problem?

 

Bits of the ceiling rained down into Trini’s eyes as she looked to see her shirt dangling above her, completely torn into two.

 

Not taking her eyes off the Trini-sized hole, mostly due to embarrassment, she swallows a lump in her throat, trying to find anyway to defuse the burning in her cheeks.

  
“So…...you come here often?” Trini chokes out, internally slapping herself in the face. She braced herself for her inevitable demise via Kimberly Hart, self proclaimed ruthless tease, but the final blow to her fragile dignity never came. She tore her eyes from the scene above her, only to see Kim’s glued to her torso.

 

Following her gaze, Trini’s mouth fell open for the second time that day.

  
Kim wasn’t the only one who has seemingly endured a vigorous P90X program in her sleep; Trini had a core straight out of Baywatch. That explains why she had felt impossibly better than anyone ever should at six in the morning.

  
Trini picked her eyes back up to look at Kim, who, without ceasing her ogling, had placed her back down on her own two feet, much to the dismay of the smaller girl.

  
After what seemed like eons of sexual tension, two pairs of heavy lidded eyes finally met. Kim slowly shook her head.

  
“What have we gotten ourselves into.” Trini manages to get out, stepping closer, flitting her eyes over Kim’s lips. She grabbed Kim’s hand running her own fingers down her palm, up her forearm, tracing a pattern all the way up to the back of her neck. Kim lets out an audible sigh, heart swelling with pride as her girlfriend, who only gets touchy-feely when she is nervous, takes solace in her.

 

“I’m not sure,” Kim said as she pulled the other girl flush against her, wrapping her arms around her waist.“But, I have to ask,” she whispered breathlessly as she wrapped her lips around Trini’s earlobe, causing the girl to shudder. Her mind clouds over as goosebumps chased Kim’s delicate finger tips up and down her her back, her knees just about buckling under her Kimberly induced fog. She doesn't notice the smirk on her girlfriend's face.

  
“Do you come here often?”

  
And in that moment, Trini decided, she’d rather throw herself into the ceiling yet again than make eye contact with Kimberly Hart ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on writing more of this, but after becoming Rangers it basically every Trimberly fic, so a lot more talented people have created that story line way better than I could. I may just do the scene in the spaceship where instead of Zack going to help Trini protective gf Kim steps in, but this may be it folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr! https://helb0w.tumblr.com/


End file.
